Superman is Down
by daisyduke80
Summary: In the catacombs of the first movie, what if Ben was shot while trying to save Riley? R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: So I was reading the story "Uncertain" by WorldofWarCraftFanatic16 and got an idea. Hope she doesn't mind I got the idea from her. R&R!!**_

**Chapter 1**

Ben stood in the catacombs looking up at Ian. Abigail, Patrick, and Riley stood behind Ben and Ian had just pointed a gun at Riley.

"Don't speak again." He warned.

"Okay," Riley whispered.

"The clue? Ben?" Ian asked.

Ian pulled the hammer getting ready to shoot Ben, but Patrick spoke up.

"The latern,"

"Dad," Ben whispered.

"The status quo has changed son."

"Don't" Ben warned.

"In King Solomon's temple, there was a winding staircase. It signified the journey that had to be made to find the light of truth," Patrick explained to Ian,"the lantern is the clue."

"And what does it mean?" Ian asked.

"Boston. It's Boston." Ben answered.

"The Old North Church, where Thomas Newman hung a lantern in the steeple, to signal to Paul Revere that the British were coming. One if by land, two if by sea," Patrick explained, "one lantern, under the winding staircase of the steeple, that's where we have to look."

"Thank you." Ian stated.

"Wait. You have to take us with you." Patrick stated.

"Why? So you can escape in Boston? Besides with you out of the picture theres less baggage to carry," Ian smiled evilly.

"But, theres no other way out," Riley stated.

"I thought I told you not to speak again," Ian stated.

Ian brought the gun up and fired a shot. Riley waited for the pain, but it didn't come. Instead he watched as Ben got in front of him and buried itself deep in his shoulder. Riley caught Ben as he fell.

"Ben!" he yelled.

Riley lowered Ben to the ground and held him close as Ben shook in pain.

"Riley.......it hurts," Ben gasped.

"I know Ben, it'll be okay," Riley whispered.

By now, Ian had left and Patrick was using his jacket to apply pressure to the wound.

"Riley you and Abigail go find a way out. I'll stay here with Ben," Patrick stated.

Riley carefully laid Ben down and went to the other side of the room. After searching for awhile, Riley started losing hope.

"There's nothing here," Riley sighed.

"Riley..." Ben whispered.

Riley knelt next to Ben.

"I'm here Ben," Riley mumbled.

"It's through the all seeing eye," Ben gasped.

"What does that mean?" Riley asked.

Just then there was a grinding sound. Riley looked up and found a doorway behind Abigail opened.

"I found it," Abigail smiled.

Riley nodded and he and Patrick put Ben's arms around their shoulders before helping him up. When they got in the next room, they were met with emptiness.

"It's gone." Riley whispered.

Him and Patrick carefully laid Ben down on the floor, his head resting in Riley's lap.

"I'm sorry Ben," Riley mumbled.

"I....searched my whole life....for nothing," Ben gasped.

"Don't talk like that Ben. We'll just keep looking for it when you get better. For now, though we need to find a way to get out of here," Patrick stated.

"Riley look at this," Abigail called.

Riley gently placed Ben's head on the ground and went over to the wall where Abigail was.

"What?" he asked.

"Look at these shapes," Abigail pointed out.

Riley looked at the shapes on the wall and noticed one was missing. It looked like the pipe from the Charlotte.

"We need the pipe," Riley stated.

Riley went over and carefully got the pipe out of Ben's jacket pocket. He handed it to Abigail and soon a new door was open. Riley and Patrick once again helped Ben and carried him to the next room. They all gasped in surprise. It was the treasure!

Abigail dipped her torch in a bowl of gunpowder and soon the room was lit up. Riley took Ben over to a staircase while Abigail and Patrick explored.

"We did it Ben," Riley smiled, "we did it!"

"Yeah......we did it," Ben gasped.

All of a sudden Ben's legs gave out and Riley had to catch him.

"Ben!"

Riley lowered Ben to the ground and cradled him in his arms. He started applying more pressure to the wound as Ben's eyes started drifting close.

"Ben don't go to sleep. Come on you have to stay awake," Riley whispered.

"I'm tired though," Ben mumbled.

"I know Ben, but you can't go to sleep. Not yet anyway," Riley told him.

"I'm sorry Riley," Ben gasped.

Ben's head lolled to the side and his eyes closed, barley hearing Riley's voice cry out his name begging him not to close his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Riley paced in the hospital waiting room. It had been 2 hours since they finally got Ben here. Ian was in jail, since Riley explained all what Ian had done and gave the Declaration back to the FBI. Now they waited. Abigail and Patrick were sipping coffee.

"Riley sit down, he is going to be fine," Abigail stated.

Riley ignored her. He couldn't believe this had happened. He couldn't believe that Ben got infront of him like that. Finally the doctor came out.

"How is he?" Riley asked.

"The bullet was removed, but there was some internal bleeding. Right now he's resting and there is a good chance he might fall into a coma," the doctor explained.

Abigail began crying while Patrick comforted her. Riley just went pale.

"May we see him?" Riley asked.

"Yes," the doctor answered.

The doctor led them to the ICU ward and to Ben's room. When Riley saw Ben, he let the tears come. Ben was very pale. Machines were hooked up to him, keeping him alive and checking his vitals. Riley went and sat next to the bed. Abigail and Patrick went to go get coffee. Riley leaned forward and grabbed Ben's hand.

"Ben, it's Riley. Were out of the cavern and your safe now. Please just wake up," Riley begged.

Riley just sat there listening to all the beeps and hums of the machines. He let the emotions he was feeling come out of his eyes. Laying his head on the bed, Riley grasped Ben's hand harder. He thought back to after the Charlotte when they were walking to the village.

_Ben and Riley walked to the villiage in silence. Ben wondered why Riley was being so quite. He looked next to him and saw Riley was still visibly shaken. _

_"Riley are you okay?" Ben asked._

_"Yeah sure," Riley stammered._

_"You still look pretty shaken," Ben stated, "whats wrong? You can tell me."_

_"Well,..it's just...back there brought back painful memories," Riley mumbled._

_"Like what?" Ben asked._

_"Well, when I was 12 my parents and older brother died in a house fire. I only got out because my brother pushed me out of the front door, and in the front yard before the house exploded. I was knocked out instanly. I woke up a week later at the hospital. I suffered from a mild concussion and smoke inhilation. My aunt raised me the rest of my teenage life and then died when I turned 22. A week after that happened I was so fed up with everyone I love leaving me I was going to kill myself." Riley explained._

_"What stopped you?" Ben asked._

_"Well, the day I decided to do it, I met you," Riley stated._

_Ben stared at him. He couldn't believe that he was the reason that Riley was still alive. Twice actually. _

_"Riley I'm so sorry that happened to you," Ben told him._

_"Ben just promise me one thing?" Riley asked._

_"Anything," Ben stated._

_"Promise you won't ever leave me?" Riley asked._

_"I promise," Ben promised._

Riley choked back a sob.

"Oh god Ben, please don't leave me. Please don't leave me," Riley cried.

"I won't leave you Riley I promise,"

Riley looked up when he heared the voice. When he saw Ben awake and grasping his hand for reassurance, his tears turned to joy.

"Ben, your okay," Riley smiled.

"Yeah Riley I'm okay," Ben mumbled.

"Oh god Ben I was so scared I lost you," Riley stated.

Ben reached up and pulled Riley into a hug.

"It's okay Riley. I'm here and I'm alive," Ben whispered in his ear.

"Ben you almost left me. I almost lost you," Riley sobbed.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry, but I couldn't let Ian hurt you. I'm here now though, I won't ever leave again," Ben promised.

Ben scooted over and pulled Riley on to the bed beside him. Riley didn't bother to protest. He just let Ben hold and rub small circles on his back. The sound of his soothing heart beat soon put Riley to sleep. Abigail and Patrick came back in a little while later. They smiled at the site they found. Ben and Riley on the bed. Ben holding Riley, and both fast asleep.


End file.
